Some storage systems, such as solid state drives (SSDs), have a plurality of non-volatile memory dies for storing data. Although non-volatile, the memory dies may only be able to hold data for a certain amount of time. So, before the data retention time expires, the storage system can “recycle” the data by reading it from its current storage location and writing it back to a different storage location. The data retention time can be dependent on temperature. For example, the amount of time that NAND flash can store data can decrease exponentially as temperature increases. To account for this, some storage systems include one or more temperature sensors on the printed circuit board that is connected to the plurality of memory dies and increase the data retention recycling frequency of the memory dies based on the highest temperature reading taken from the temperature sensors.